Just Another Game
by MissRosyHolt
Summary: Katniss volunteers to take her sister's place...but she's not the only one who volunteeres. What if someone volunteered to take Katniss's place? What if Peeta gets thrown in the arena with another girl?
1. Rebellious me

**_Hello people.. .again! :D  
This is my attempt at a Peeta/OC story(My sister somehow managed to delete the first one, so, I'm putting it up again).I hope you enjoy reading it, and i am so sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. :)  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything except my OC_**

* * *

Deep breath. Chin up. Pull and shoot…

I watched as the arrow stuck itself in the squirrels chest allowing a triumphal smirk to play on my lips. If anyone was to catch me hunting here I would end up getting my tongue cut off or even a death sentence. But of course that's nothing unusual for the people who live in District 12,we are basically slaves barely getting any food and no jobs. Beside the mines who are extremely dangerous but sadly the only thing people can get some money from. Several years ago, when i was 11 i had lost my father in a underground explosion .The day still haunts me ,I remember everything… the pain, me screaming for him to get out...I had no siblings, my mother passed away giving birth to me and now my father died. From that day on I was all alone in this world. Or so I thought .I never had close friends and I was never the type to make friends but the day I lost my father was also the day I had met my very first friend.

Katniss Everdeen.

The death of our fathers had brought us together, I taught her everything I knew and she taught me everything she knew. Katniss and her younger sister Primrose became like my sisters, I would do anything for them. I was almost always at their house helping as much as I could since Mrs. Everdeen fell in a severe depression after the death of Mr. Everdeen. She would lay in her bed all day staring blankly at the walls , poor woman. Katniss was furious with her, and still is, but I don't blame her. Since the money ran out me and Katniss would go out hunting together and later try selling the catch at the Hob to earn some money.

I grabbed the dead squirrel pulling the arrow out of his small chest. I am grateful to Katniss who gave me one of her father's bows to hunt with, although I am good at using swords i prefer the bow and arrows. It's much quicker and less painful for the animals. I remember when I was seven, father would take me out in the woods carrying two sleek sword. One for me and the other for him. I would always struggle holding the sword up in the air, one time; while we were practicing I dropped it on my father's foot. He would just laugh and tell me

"No matter Freckles, don't ever give up even when it seems impossible"

And I never did. Right after school , i would go out in the woods and practice as hard as i can, until i was able to kill my pray with it.

Crack.

I hitched my arrow towards the source of the noise expecting some wild animal but only found two familiar faces grinning at my frightened expression. I let out a extenuating breath as I lowered my arrow.

"Katniss, Gale you scared me" I said slightly smiling.

"Sorry Tatia, so what did you catch today?" Katniss asked

I shrugged."Not much. Three squirrels and a rabbit, what about you guys?"

"We caught a bunch of fishes and i managed to catch a deer" Gale grinned proudly pointing at the dead deer. Katniss just rolled her eyes while i snorted. Show off.

I considered Gale as my big brother being that he is always protective over me. Aside from his family he was helping me, bringing me food, teaching me how to hunt. It took Katniss a lot more to call him her "friend" but after a while he grew on her. Gale liked to called us "The hunting trio". Always out hunting.

"Kat, how's Prim? Today is her first reaping she must be frightened" I sighed remembering my first time at the reaping, I still get goosebumps just from the sound of it.

"She's doing alright for now. I can't blame her for being scared, even i'm still scared." Katniss said frowning

"Damn those people and Capitol with their Hunger Games." i muttered under my breath.

The Hunger Games are an annual event that are broadcasted all across Panem where the relentless Capitol randomly selects one boy and one girl, each between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the twelve districts, throwing them in a arena to fight against each other to the death in a game of survival. The Hunger Games are a punishment for the rebellion that began when various districts of Panem objected to the Capitol's rule and rose up against the government. During the rebellion, District 13 was destroyed, leaving the remaining 12 under the rule of Capitol, forced to compete in the cruel Hunger Games.

Not wanting to hold a conversation about it we made our way to the Hob. It's where people trade and sell all kind of stuff.

We were very famous at the Hob. in particular with Greasy Sae. We tried being on good terms with her because she buys the wild dogs we catch, but we only kill them when they attack us.

"We should go sell these berries to the mayor, he loves them" Katniss suggested.

After agreeing we all made our way to the mayor's house. The big black doors were opened by his daughter, Madge.

She was wearing a silky white dress with a pink ribbon that tied her blonde hair. Madge was the only girl me and Katniss talked to in school. She was quiet and withdrawn like us. We would walk to classes together and sit at lunch together, but we aren't really "friends", more like close acquaintances.

"Hi Madge" I said as politely as I could.

"Hi..." Katniss muttered

Madge nodded in response

"Nice dress" Gale muttered

Madge glanced at him with narrowed eyes but smiled.

"Well ,if I'm gonna go to Capitol, I should look good, right?"

Gale was confused and pissed at the same time.

"You're not going to Capitol." He spat at her

Me and Katniss shared an uneasy glance before looking back at Madge. She placed the money in Kat's hand and took the berries

"Good luck Katniss, Tatia" she mumbled closing the door

"It's not her fault Gale…" Katniss said

"I know it's not!" he hissed.

We stayed silent like this for a brief moment

"We should go" I muttered. They nodded in agreement

After hours of trading and selling we earned a decent amount of food supplies and a small amount of money. I gave some of the food to Gale since he has a big family, while I on the other hand….have none.

"I should go, Prim is waiting for me"

"Alright Kat, hug Prim for me will you, and tell her that there is nothing to be afraid of"

The last part came out in a whisper. Like I'm in hesitation. Indeed there were a lot of things to be afraid of ,but we couldn't afford that. Not now.

"Alright. Bye Tia, Gale" she said turning on her heel

"See you in a bit, good luck!" I said after her

"And may the odds ever be in your favor" she said in the ridiculous Capitol accent. We allowed a small laugh to escape from us and parted our own ways.


	2. It's not really goodbye, right?

Placing the food on a small table I closed the old rusty door behind me. I lived in the Seam also known as the poorest area of District 12,in a small house that belonged to my parents. But I'm not complaining about the broken windows and doors, since I'm almost always out. The house has three rooms. The kitchen which is also the "main room", my bedroom and the bathroom .It's not much, but enough to keep me alive in the cold winter. Sighing I took a quick bath and pulled on the clothes I was wearing at the reaping. we were required to dress "formal" since Capitol wants us to treat it like a festive event. The nerves of those savages. Fixing my fishtail braid I glanced at the big old dusty mirror .I was wearing my mother's cream long-sleeved blouse and a black knee length skirt paired with black flats. And let me tell you, this is as formal as I can get.

* * *

The usually loud town square was now quiet ,although there were a lot of people. I spotted Katniss and Primrose and went over to them.

"Hi Katniss, hello Prim" I said embracing the small girl in a hug. She was shaking.  
"Prim. Primrose look at me." I ordered holding her firmly by her shoulders  
"Calm down, Katniss is here and I'm here, there is no need to be scared. Trust me" I said giving her a small smile. She nodded returning the smile  
"Come on Prim, go over there and we will meet you later okay?" Katniss said smiling at her. Prim nodded making her way over to the line of people.  
"Come on Tia, let's go take our place"  
We were standing amongst the sixteen year olds while Prim was at the back.I noticed Gale across from us.  
"Kat look, it's Gale" I whispered to her. We turned our head towards him and he gave us a small smile. The mayor appears on the stage and starts reading the list of winners from District 12. In seventy-four years, we have had only two. Haymitch Abernathy was the alive one, a middle-aged man with ruffled dirty blonde hair, who at this moment was mumbling something unreasonable. He stumbles and falls into the third chair. He is drunk. A lot. The crowd gives him a round of applause, but he is confused and tries to give Effie Trinket a big hug. Me and Katniss are trying to hold in our laughs as she quickly gets up and away from him.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said cheerfully setting her big silly wig in its former condition."Welcome, welcome! The time has come, to pick one courageous boy and girl from District 12, to compete in the 74th annual, Hunger Games!" "As always, ladies first" She reaches in, digs her hand into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. Everything was calm and quiet as we were waiting for her to say the name. You could almost feel the nervousness and the fright in the atmosphere. Effie opened the slip of paper and read out the name loud and clear.

It was not Katniss

It wasn't my name on the paper.

The name was** Primrose Everdeen.**

* * *

How could this be?!Her name was on one single paper. ONE!  
"Prim!"  
I snapped out of my thoughts when Katniss called for her. She was walking towards the stage.  
"Prim!"  
"Primrose!"  
Katniss and I yelled after her as the peacekeepers were holding us.  
"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"  
We both yelled at the same time. Gasps erupted in the crowd as me and Katniss stared at each other open mouthed  
"Oh…I believe we have TWO volunteers. But there can only be one tribute" Effie said  
I turned to Katniss taking her pale cold hands in my own.  
"Listen to me Katniss. You WILL stay here with Prim-"  
"No. Tatia, no you can't do this. You-"  
"Katniss!" I snapped  
"She is your sister!.. she needs you, please…stay" I begged  
Katniss sniffed and nodded releasing my hand.  
"Well? Who will take her place, we are waiting" Effie chippered with her annoying voice.  
I sighed and walked towards the stage  
"No! No! Tatia, no! You can't go!" Prim gripped my hand screaming for me to stay.  
I shut my eyes holding the tears back  
"I have to Prim. Say strong, I love you" I said softly  
"No! Tatia!" she screamed as Gale and Katniss dragged her away  
As soon as I stood next to Effie she sighed dramatically  
"Wasn't this a turn of events! What is your name dear?" she asked  
"Tatia Brownwood" I mumbled

* * *

"And the male tribute is... Peeta Mellark!" Effie yelled cheerfully

The name sounded so familiar…he looks so familiar…  
Two Peacekeepers led him to the stage, and he stood next to me.  
"And the tributes are..Tatia Brownwood and Peeta Mellark!" Effie announced  
"Well…shake hand" Effie told us  
We looked at each other and shook hands.  
He gave me a small ghost of a smile, squeezing my hand lightly.  
I returned back the smile. We were ushered off of the stage and into the District's Town Hall in separate rooms to say our last goodbyes…

* * *

Not knowing what to do I sat quietly on the couch that was in the room. Тhe door opened and in came Prim and her mother.

"Prim" i said sadly  
She frowned and bolted over to me and leaped in to my arms.  
"You can't go Tatia, you can't" she sobbed in my chest. I sighed stroking her hair  
"Prim, look at me...I have to go, but you, you'll stay here with Katniss and your mother. You will be a good girl and listen to everything she says, okay?" i whispered holding back my own tears.  
"Alright…" she sniffed wiping her tears away  
"Oh , Tatia.." Mrs. Everdeen cried embracing me and Prim in a hug  
"Time's up" the peacekeeper said escorting them away.  
After a few minutes the door opened again but now it was Katniss and Gale who came in.  
This time i couldn't hold back the tears. I leapt in to Katniss's embrace and broke down crying.  
"Shhh Tatia ,it's alright" she said softly.  
I let out a final sob and wiped the remaining tears away.  
"Tatia. You can do this, you can win-"  
"How Gale?! There is 24 of us and most likely i will be the first one to die-"  
"Tatia! Don't say that. Gale is right, you can win, you can do this... please try...for Prim, for me... you're my sister..." Katniss whispered  
"And don't forget me freckles, you're my sister too" Gale said softly  
I let out a little laugh and smiled sadly looking at both of them.  
"Alright. I promise i will try and win this.."  
"You will" Gale said  
Katniss took out something out of her pocket and pinned it on my jacket. It was a mockingjay pin.  
I looked at her and she smiled  
"I got it this morning. Always wear it, it will bring you luck"  
I nodded giving her a big hug. Gale was just standing there awkwardly. I laughed  
"Oh come here Gale" i pulled him in the group hug and we all laughed.  
"Time to go" the peacekeeper said once again  
"You can do this Tia, i know you can" Katniss said  
"We'll be waiting for you" Gale said before the door closed.  
"Let's go" the peacekeeper said escorting me out of the room.  
On the way to the train we meet up with Peeta. His face was red. He was crying. I feel so bad for him ,but I shouldn't, in a few days I will have to kill him… No. I shook my head putting that thought away. Maybe someone else will kill him so I don't have to.

We entered the train together and watched District 12 disappear from our sight.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the sound of me stuffing my mouth with as much food as I could. The same goes for Peeta as well. We weren't used to this luxurious food, I mean, different flavored soups, all kinds of meat and heavenly desserts. Just thinking about it makes me drool. By the end of the dinner we basically ate everything except the plates. I could tell that Peeta too was a little sick from the amount of the food we ate since he was a little green in the face. I was surprised that Haymitch stayed quiet during the whole dinner, he must be so drunk that he can barely say a word. He was the winner of the 50th Hunger Games. But it's hard to believe that because of the current state he is in. Effie made us watch the recap of the reaping, which in my opinion, was now a lot more dramatic than when it happened. I am sure that there were never two volunteers in the history of The Hunger Games, specially from District and Katniss made history. I almost cried upon seeing Katniss, Primrose and Gale but held it together till the end of the recap. During the scene where Prim shouts for me to stay, Peeta gave me a sad smile. I had to smile back, damn that boy and his niceness. Or maybe he was just pretending to be nice…I don't know anymore.

After that I excused myself to the room they gave me and took a long craved shower. While taking off my clothing and slipping in to new undergarments, I thought about District 12 and the Seam. Oh how much I will miss going hunting in the woods not to mention Katniss, Gale and Primrose.I relaxed as soon as my body touched the soft material of the bed .A bed. I never had a real bed. The last thing I saw was my small house ,before drifting off in a calm sleep.


	3. Fighting back

"No! Daddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
I opened my teary eyes adjusting my blurry vision. I wasn't in front of the mine screaming for my father to get out ,I was in a train that was taking me to Capitol where I'll be thrown in a arena with 24 other kids to fight to the death. Great, just my luck. I sighed falling back on the pillow.  
There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened revealing a puzzled looking Peeta.  
"Hey, are you alright? I, um ,I heard you screaming and-" he said uncomfortably looking anywhere but at me.  
I blushed covering myself with the sheet  
"Yeah,j-just a bad nightmare that's all, but thanks. You know ,for checking on me" i smiled at him  
He looked at me and returned the smile. Oh what a cute smile he had…..wait a minute what am I saying?!  
"I, um Peeta.." I muttered  
"Yeah…"  
"I kind of have to change so if you could…"  
His eyes widened and his cheeks got hot.  
"Yeah, yeah of course! I'm sorry yeah.." he mumbled as he closed the door  
I giggled to myself as I got out of the bed.  
After brushing my teeth I put on some clothes and brush my long straight hair. Katniss would always say "Why don't you cut it a little, it gets in your way" but I would refused. It kind of reminds me of my mother. Dad said she had the most beautiful long ash brown hair, just like me. In fact I almost look exactly like her, with the little freckles on my nose and cheeks, hence the nickname "freckles" ,the hair, lips…the only difference is that I have my father's hazel eyes while my mother had green ones.

* * *

I found my way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Effie was on the couch fixing her makeup .Next to me was Peeta, who refused to look at me after this morning's event and across the table was Haymitch with his forehead pressed to the table .I smirked  
"Good morning Haymitch ,how are you feeling this morning!?" I said as cheerfully and loud as I could.  
He growled and straightened up.  
"Just peachy, sweetheart" he muttered sipping on his alcohol coffee.  
I rolled my eyes glancing at Peeta who was trying so hard not to laugh.  
"When you arrive at Capitol I want you two to smile as much as you can" Effie said taking a bite of her food  
"Smile?! To those savages .No ." I said flatly  
Before Effie could say anything Haymitch cut her off  
"Those savages are the only ones who have the cash to buy you supplies that you'll be needing in the arena. So yeah go ahead and glare at them, why not even spit in their faces"  
I glared at him stabbing the food in my plate. He is a drunk fool. A drunk, but correct fool.  
We proceeded to eat in silence.  
"So. Haymitch, are you going to tell us how to get sponsors?" Peeta said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah sure. Here's one advice… STAY ALIVE" he said laughing to himself  
I glared at him as he got up stumbling across the room.  
As he was taking a muffin I couldn't hold in my anger so I took the knife that was on the table….and threw it.  
The muffin was now pinned on the wall and Peeta and Haymitch were staring at me. Their mouths slightly hanging open.  
"Well would you look at that. Could it be that I got a couple of real fighters this year" Haymitch said taking a seat on the couch that was in the room  
"I will certainly not sit here and let you make fun of us. Now, either you tell us what to do or go back drowning yourself in alcohol" I growled at him  
Haymitch chuckled dangling his drink in front of my face  
"Firstly ,if you want my advice you will say nothing of my drinking. I…will drink whenever I want , secondly ,you will do exactly as I say "  
"Fine by me" Peeta said shrugging  
"But-?" I started  
"No. Exactly as I say." Haymitch repeated holding a finger up to silence me  
"Fine. " I mumbled narrowing my eyes at him  
"Good. Do you have any special abilities I need to know about, we already know your skill sweetheart" Haymitch said pouring some more alcohol  
Ugh.S top calling me sweetheart!I thought angrily  
"I don't really have any abilities" Peeta said with a sigh  
"Peeta, don't say that! You are pretty strong and you can lift about anything. Last year he took second place in wrestling, and he lost because the first place was given to his brother!" I said turning toward Haymitch.I sounded like a stalker saying that.  
"Yeah right, like I'll ever be needing that in the arena. And what about you?!She is an amazing hunter I've seen her handle the sword better than any man I know" Peeta said to Haymitch  
I blushed. Wait… he saw me using a sword…  
"Well you never know what awaits you in there, for all we know you'll have to make cookies.." I protested  
Peeta chuckled at that  
"Please shut your mouth sweetheart I have a headache" Haymitch said massaging his temples I huffed crossing my arms while Peeta coughed out a laugh. At least I could make someone laugh.  
Haymitch takes his bottle and leaves the room. It was only me and Peeta.  
"So…you've seen me wrestle" Peeta said grinning  
Oh bless that boy trying to break the awkwardness  
I snorted "Don't flatter yourself Mellark, I only saw that because we were required to attend it. And when exactly, have you seen me using swords? I asked  
He moved in his seat uncomfortably  
"Well, I think when I was about 10 I overheard my dad talking to your dad. He was saying how he was proud of you and how amazing you were with the sword" he said looking at me  
"He said that?" I whispered smiling  
Peeta nodded  
"I've got to admit I was envious of you, a little girl who could use a sword better than a man" he said laughing  
I laughed along  
"So naturally I went to investigate. When I saw you with the sword I was fascinated…and a little intimidated"  
I laughed really hard at that.  
"So basically, you stalked me" I said matter-of-factly  
He blushed  
"I wouldn't call it stalking" he muttered embarrassed  
As I was laughing the train finally begins to slow down and bright lights spread over the compartment. Both Peeta and I run to the window to see Capitol, the reigning city of Panem. It was amazing, beyond anything i've ever seen. It was breathtaking. The most weird thing about it were the oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and painted faces.  
The people begin to wave at us. I stay still, frozen in my place. How can they be so excited when we will be thrown in there to die!?. But Peeta was actually waving and smiling at the crowd. He sees me frozen and takes my hand in his, lightly squeezing it.  
"Who knows?" he says. "One of them may be rich"  
I nodded faking a smile and waving at the people.

His hand still holding mine..


	4. Beautifying the Fire Girl

"Ouch! If you continue to do that I'll end up like a hairless rat!" I growled at Venia , a woman with blue hair and golden tattoos on her eyebrows  
"Well better a hairless rat than a hairy monkey…now. hold. still" she ordered as she once again plucked my eyebrows  
Flavius, one of the helpers with crazy orange curls was getting near me with scissors.  
"Don't even think about it! If you touch my hair I will personally stab you with those scissors!" I yelled at him . He nodded rapidly and scurried away.  
Before I meet my stylist they had to wash me, scrub my skin until it was red, shape my nails and remove hair from…well everywhere, except my hair. I didn't let them touch my hair.  
"Moisturize her !" Flavius said in a sassy tone  
Octavia and Venia, both painted in bright colors, covered my body with lotion and then made me sit in some kind of a room with only a thin sheet covering my body.  
My stylist must have 10 times more face makeup than Octavia, Venia and Flavius , and who knows how his hair looks.  
The door opens. In comes a young guy.  
" Hello Tatia . I'm your stylist , Cinna " he says in a non-Capitol accent  
I am genuinely stunned on his look . The man is beautiful  
He has no crazy skin dye , no loony hair and no heavy makeup covering his face. Only a little golden eyeliner on his eyelids .  
"Hello…" I said quietly  
He circled me and examined every inch of my body.  
"You have beautiful hair , it's good that they didn't cut it" he said stroking my hair  
" Thanks.. i actually, threatened them not to" I said smiling sheepishly at him  
Cinna chuckled  
" Shall we start ? " he asked offering his hand  
" Your gonna make me look a little more decent, right? " I asked as I took his hand  
"I'm here to make an impression, and a good one I hope" Cinna replied seriously  
" Don't we all " I muttered under my breath

He chuckled as he took me to the preparing room or the makeup room…or whatever  
" So Tatia , you and the boy tribute , Peeta , anything between you two ? " Cinna asked smirking  
I blushed coughing " N-No "

He chuckled " It's a shame really , people just love tragic romances"

* * *

"Please tell me that you are joking" I said as I looked at Cinna  
He dressed me in a black body-suit with black knee length shiny boots.  
Simple costume, you would think, but no. My costume... will be set on fire  
He laughed fixing my hair  
" I'm not joking Tatia. You are not afraid of a little fire, are you now?" he teased chuckling  
" You are planning to set me and Peeta on fire , how can I not be afraid !?"  
" Oh hush , it's not real fire , the costumes are made with a special synthetic material, so when you're on fire it won't burn you . " he explained

" It better not " I mumbled

* * *

Peeta laughed watching my frightened expression while Cinna and Portia circled us , fixing the final details on our costumes. We were on a carriage that was lead by two black horses  
"Relax Tia " I jumped a little at Peeta's calm voice . He called me Tia for the first time  
" Sorry, the thought of being burned to death won't just get out of my head " I laughed nervously  
Peeta chuckled  
" Well if it's anything to you , at least you won't be burning alone " he said raising his cape  
" Thank you . That makes me feel so much better " I said sarcastically , punching him in the arm playfully  
The opening ceremony music started.  
Cinna got up on the front of the carriage and set our costumes on fire  
" Oh my god , oh my god, oh my god, am I dead ?! " I was repeating that over and over again , my eye tightly closed until I felt Peeta's hand grip mine reassuringly  
" Open your eyes , we're alright " he laughed  
I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see a dying Peeta , but thank god he was alright . His costume was blazing, and it was stunning, I wonder what I look like….  
The giant doors opened and we were led outside  
" Chin up and smile ! " I could hear Cinna yell from behind us  
So I lift my chin and put on my best fake smile.  
I look down to see mine and Peeta's fingers still intertwined  
He looks down too and instantly starts letting go of my hand  
" I'm sorry i-"  
"No. Don't, I feel more relaxed like this " I said interwinding our fingers again.  
He grins at me and starts waving to the huge crowd. I do the same

You could tell that people were amazed by our costumes because everyone was yelling "District 12" and throwing flowers at us . Good job Cinna and Portia . I thought as I smiled at the crowd  
Then I remember what Cinna said to me earlier,  
"…People just love tragic romances…"  
I turned to Peeta and whispered in his ear  
" Thank you, for keeping me calm "I said smiling  
He smiles back " Any time "  
I giggled and kissed him on the cheek .  
The crowd went crazy  
He blushed and proceeded to wave at the crowd

* * *

Effie was beaming of happiness.  
She was congratulating us on our performance at the opening ceremony, while Haymitch was nowhere to be seen.  
Probably off drinking somewhere I thought  
" …..you two should go rest , it took a lot of energy from both of you. " she said going to her own room  
The place we were staying at before competing at the games is huge.  
My room was bigger than my parent's house. It was so luxurious and full of buttons .Let me tell you ,it took a lot of effort for me to not randomly press all of them at the same time. Instead I was staring at Capitol's population trough the big window in my room. It was even more beautiful in the night, all the flashy colors were more prominent in the streetlight and all the people looked like small bright colored orbs.  
I sighed turning towards the door , I couldn't sleep and it was a little past midnight. I remember Cinna told me there was a roof with a stunning view of Capitol so I made my way there.  
"You couldn't sleep too, huh?"  
I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. It was Peeta  
" Yeah , i'm going up to the roof. Want to join me? "  
Peeta smiled nodding  
When we got up there I felt like my breathing stopped  
Cinna wasn't lying, the view was stunning  
"Wow…" was all I could say  
"Wow.." Peeta repeated also stunned by the view  
We sat on the edge of the fence , staring at the city in silence.  
" I miss them so much…" I mumble unconsciously  
Peeta frowned turning his gaze over to me  
" Who?" he asks quietly  
"Primrose, Katniss, and Gale "  
"Are they your sibling "  
I shake my head  
"We are not blood related , but I think of them as my sisters"  
" And Gale, is he your brother or your boyfriend " Peeta asks his voice becoming more tense  
I laughed at the thought of me and Gale together  
" God no! Gale is like a big brother to me" I say  
He smiles nodding  
" And you. Do you have any brothers and sisters ? " I ask  
He nods  
"Two brothers"  
"And a girlfriend?" I tease  
" N-no" he stutters blushing  
I giggle looking over at the city once again  
" I'm getting kind of sleepy so I'll go back to my bed. Effie will probably wake me up with her oh-so-cheerfull voice" I say rolling my eyes  
"I better go too" he says helping me up  
When we arrived in front of our rooms I turned to him smiling  
" Thank you , for keeping me company and listening to me…I needed that" I say softly  
"You thank me way to much freckles , but no problem anyway" he winked kissing my cheek  
I blushed muttering a quick bye and entering my room as quick as possible.  
What is he doing to me?! I can't control the feeling in my stomach when I'm around him.  
And the nickname!  
"Maybe you like him…" a small voice in my head says  
I shake that thought away jumping on the bed and burying my head in the pillow, I can't like him….not now anyway….


	5. Mad skills

" Now remember what Haymitch told you, no showing off your skills until the private interview with the founders….and stick together " Effie said as she led us to the training center

Today was the first day of our training. It starts at 10:00 am every morning and we have to attend it three days in a row.

After a period of time, we show the Game makers how skilled we are in certain disciplines, than they score us from 1 to 12, 1 is obviously the lowest and 12 is almost impossible to achieve. We are required to wear a training suit with our Districts number pinned on it.

The Training Center was an underground gymnasium filled with training obstacle courses and various stations that help us prepare for the challenges in the arena.

Once we got there, Atala, the head trainer explains the point of each station and that there is no fighting allowed between the other tributes.

I didn't hear half of the things she said but instead observed the tributes from the other districts. The so called careers were listening to every word Atala said. One of them, I think his name was Cato rolled his eyes when she said that there was no fighting with other tributes. He looked around, his eyes resting on my face. When he saw my facial expression he smirked at me giving me a wink.

I quickly turned my head away from them and looked at Peeta

"What should we check out first?"

Peeta's calm voice asked

"Err... I don't know... how about ...that"

I pointed at the small knot-tying station

"Alright"

We made our way over to the station which was completely empty, no other tributes but us. The man at the station motioned for us to come closer and took out a few tied knots.

"Let's get started kids. Now this is-"

And so we proceed to learn about all different types of tied knots and learned to tie a few on our own.

After that we checked out a few other stations and it turns out that Peeta is a master in camouflage, while I... to put it lightly suck at it.

In an attempt to make my hand look like a rock, I failed making it look like a bird crapped on my hand.

Peeta laughed at my poor skills to which I had to smack the back of his head, earning a few glances and chuckles from the other tributes.

* * *

Finally, after boring two hours it was lunch time. I and Peeta sat on one of the tables talking about the careers.

"I don't know..." I said taking a bite of my bread

"They all seem like stuck up snobs to me"

Peeta nodded

"I agree, but look at them. Remember how they stared at the boy from District 10 when he fell from the monkey bars, like a prey. They will eat him up in the arena"

Peeta said sighing.

It's true. Earlier today the boy from District 10 was on the monkey bars trying to cross them, but his hand slipped and he fell on the ground with a loud crack. As he was screaming in pain the careers were laughing at him, whispering amongst them how they'll kill him first.

I clenched my jaw glaring at them, those sick bastards.

From the corner of my eye I could see a small girl hiding behind the wall staring at me and Peeta. I turned around facing her.

She quickly moved backwards disappearing from my view

"I think her name is Rue, from District 11"

Peeta said glancing in her way

"She's so young, she doesn't deserve this..." I muttered sighing

"There is nothing we can do about it Tatia..." Peeta said sadly

I frowned biting my lower lip. This is not fair, the Hunger Games are not fair...life is not fair.

* * *

We proceeded to go to the Training Center two more days until it was time for the private interview with the founders.

All of the tributes, including me and Peeta, were sitting in a hallway, waiting for our name to be called so we can show the founders our skills.

**"DISTRICT 11: RUE"**

The audio voice from the speaker called.

I'm next...

I was so nervous that I can taste blood on my lower lip; I must have chewed on it too hard.

**"DISTRICT 12: TATIA"**

Oh god.

I couldn't move. I was just sitting there on the spot.

"Tatia. Tatia it's your turn" Peeta said shaking me lightly by the shoulders

I yelped wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder blade

"I can't go Peeta, i-i"

Peeta sighed placing his thumb under my chin making me look at him

"Look at me Tatia, yes you can. I know you, you are strong"

I relaxed a little staring at his beautiful blue eyes

**"DISTRICT 12: TATIA"**

The voice called once more

I hugged Peeta again before entering the interview room.

* * *

The room was quite big, filled with various equipment.

The Game creators were on a podium above me, not even acknowledging my presence.

"E-Excuse me" I said playing with the sleeves of my jacket.

Nothing. They were still talking amongst themselves.

I scrunched my nose

"Excuse me. Tatia Brownwood, District 12 " I said louder his time

The head Game-creator, Seneca Crane, nodded lazily before motioning for me to continue

I sighed taking the bow and arrow that were there in the room.

Like in the woods...

I thought as I pulled the arrow back.

With a deep breath I released the arrow and it hit the target perfectly. I smirked looking over at the Game creators, who were all...huddled around a roasted pig?

My mouth fell open in shock. I was trying desperately to do everything good and they won't even look at me?!

"If that's how you want to play. Then let's make a good impression shall we..." I muttered grabbing two blades from the nearby table and marching over to them.

I flung the first blade at the apple that was in the pig's mouth and the second one was now stuck in the wall near Seneca's head.

"Thank you very much for your CLOSE attention" I said mockingly bowing and storming out of the room.

* * *

"You did WHAT!?" Effie yelled coughing out a piece of meat

I shrugged "They weren't looking so I threw the blades at their roasted pig"

Effie was beyond shocked at my action while Haymitch looked like he expected that from me

"Did they say anything to you?" he asked

"I don't think so...all they did was stare at me, speechless. One of them fell in the bowl of punch" I chuckled

"Ah!" Effie yelled throwing her hands up in frustration

"...Well, at least they won't forget you." Peeta said smiling

"Yeah..." I mumbled

The truth is that I was scared. A lot.

I mean what the heck I was thinking throwing blades at the Game creators!

"It's time to see the interview scores" Effie yelled

We all sat on the couch patiently waiting for the results to appear on the screen

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Peeta whispered in my ear

I nodded cuddling next to him. Damn, that boy was muscular.

**The scores were like this:**

**Glimmer 9**

**District 1 boy 9**

**Cato 10**

**District 2 girl 10**

**District 4 boy 8**

**District 5 girl 5**

**District 6 boy 5**

**District 7 girl 9**

**District 11 boy 10**

**Rue 7**

Now it was time for District 12.

I sighed biting on my lower lip.

Peeta's picture appeared on the screen.

**He got an 8!**

"Peeta! That's amazing!" I squealed giving him a hug

"Thanks Tatia" he smiled

Now it's my turn

**Tatia Brownwood… 11**

My mouth fell open.

Everyone in the room cheered while I stayed silent gazing at the screen.

"Tatia you got an 11 that's-" he cheered but he stopped as he saw my face

"What's wrong Tatia, aren't you happy?" he asked

I smiled at him

"I am but... why did they give me an 11, i mean I threw a blade at them!"

Peeta shrugged

"You were the only one brave enough to do it, besides, who cares you got an 11!" he cheered hugging me

I smiled slightly still feeling weird about the whole situation

After the scores we were all forced to sleep by Effie so we could be well rested for tomorrow's big tribute interview


	6. How to be a heartbreaker

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!

It's going to be a busy, busy day"

Effie cheered outside my room

I groaned rolling out of the bed and slipping out of my night clothes. After a refreshing shower I put on a shirt and sweat pants joining Effie, Peeta and Haymitch for breakfast

The rest of the day was pretty boring because we were instructed how to act on the interview, but frankly I don't give a damn. For some reason me and Peeta were separately trained for this, but I shrugged it off.

* * *

"Cinna ...you...are incredible! This dress is wonderful"

I said grinning at my reflection

Cinna smiled

"Remember; don't forget to make light spins"

I nodded

The dress was beyond incredible

It was a sweetheart shape at the top covered with red, orange and yellow sparkles and from the waist flame colored ruffles fell down to my knees.

My high heels were covered in sparkly red and orange gems making them look like they were on fire.

For my makeup and hair Cinna didn't go too crazy. Thank god.

He curled my hair in soft ringlets that were down to the bottom of my spine.

The makeup was very bright. Orange, yellow and red were spread on my eyelids along with big black lashes.

"Tatia Brownwood. The fire girl" Cinna said from behind me

**The Fire Girl.**

I like the sound of that

* * *

"Let's give a big applause for Glimmer!" Caesar Flickerman shouted as the crowd got on their feet to cheer for Glimmer

She skipped to the chair grinning at the ever so excited crowd

"My, my Glimmer I must say you look absolutely ravishing, don't you agree?" he asked the crowd

They cheered once again making Glimmer giggle

She was wearing a light peachy-pink dress that was tight at the top, and from the waist to her knees it was poofed out. Her golden hair was curled and it gracefully rested on her shoulders

"Thank you Caesar, you look very good yourself" she said sending an air kiss to the crowd

Caesar was…. well, he was dressed in a dark blue glinting suit with his bright blue hair pulled in a pony tail. And did I mention his eyebrows were the same color as his hair…yeah…

"Glimmer, are you prepared for what awaits you tomorrow?"

Glimmer smirked

"Yes Caesar, I am VERY prepared" she said winking to the crowd

"Give it up for Glimmer!" Caesar shouted

After Glimmer's well done performance it was Marvel's turn. He was the male tribute from her District.

I personally find him creepy, he was talking fast and acting like he already won the game.

* * *

So after him it was the District 10 girl, Clove.

She was wearing a long coral dress that was ruffled at the top and flowing from the waist down

"So Clove tell me; how do you plan on beating the other tributes?" Caesar asked

"Well with my blades of course" she smirked slyly

The crowd cheered as she twirled her hair talking about her blade using skills.

I yawned as she was babbling on and on and on...until it was Cato's turn

He was just radiating with self-esteem, and when you look at him you get that "Obviously I'm going to win" vibe.

* * *

The adorable little girl, Rue from District 12 dangled her feet as she was sitting in the big chair.

She was wearing a light blue dress with puffy shoulders and matching blue bows in her wild curly hair.

"Rue, you look adorable" Caesar said to her

Rue smiled shyly making the crowd go "Aww"

"So Rue, do you have a plan for winning?"

Rue nodded making her curls bounce up and down.

"I can run fast, and climb high up in the trees, I'd like to see them catch me" she smirked

* * *

The male tribute from her District, Thresh was a big guy. He was very quiet and only answered Caesars questions as short as possible.

"Man…I wouldn't like to face him in the arena" I said biting my lower lip

"Yeah, me neither" Peeta agreed

Next up was my turn

"Good luck freckles" Peeta said smiling

"Thanks Peeta, good luck to you too!"

"Next up, from District 12, you know her as The Fire Girl, Tatia Brownwood!" Caesar yelled as the crowd screamed my name

As I walked towards the stage the bright lights almost blinded me and all I could think of was "Don't trip, don't trip" because let's face it, heels and me don't go together. I barely learned how to walk in them before the interview.

Caesar kissed my hand as we sat on our chairs.

"Tatia, my compliments on the beautiful dress of yours, it quite matches your personality .Your stylist did a great job"

"Thank you, the dress is really amazing... Though the heels could have been a little smaller, I tripped on them backstage"

And that wasn't a lie. I really did trip on them.

The crowd laughed and whistled as Caesar patted my shoulder.

"Well you're walking pretty well in them so far. Now tell me, back at the reaping, you and another girl volunteered at the same time. Is one of them your sister?" he asked as complete silence fell amongst the crowd

I smiled "No, but I consider them both as my sisters. The two of them are actually related" I explained

"And what about your actual family, do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked

I frowned

"Actually, I don't have a family. Both of my parents died and I never had a brother or sister"

"Oh I'm sorry, but let's change the topic shall we. How about you model a little for us?"

I smiled and got up walking across the stage

The crowd wolf whistled and cheered as I paraded around the stage

My eyes found Cinna in the crowd and he made a circular motion with his finger signaling me to make a spin.

I nodded making light pirouettes on the stage.

The ruffles on the dress swirled around me erupting in fire.

It was an amazing feeling.

Making it look like the fire was in my control.

I finally stopped raising my arms in the air.

"And I didn't trip!" I yelled happily

The crowd screamed, laughed and wishled in astonishment

Caesar clapped taking my hand as we bowed together to the crowd

"Tatia Brownwood, The fire girl!"

* * *

It was no surprise that Peeta was fantastic at the interview

He made the crowd laugh and cheer with his charm and jokes

He and Caesar looked like they knew each other for ages.

"So Peeta, tell us. Do you have a special girl?" Caesar asked, a smirk on his lips

"No. Not really..." Peeta mumbled shyly

"Oh come on, there must be someone?" Caesar asked

"Um...there is this one girl..." he trailed off

The crowd went wild

"Tell us, what's her name?"

"Her name is...Her name is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen" Peeta said

My heart stopped.

Peeta likes Katniss.

The boy who I like is crushing on my best friend.

My sister...

I felt the tears build up in my eyes as I watched Peeta on the screen.

"Heartbreaking isn't it?"

I spun around coming face to face with a smirking Cato.

I clenched my jaw.

"No. not really. What do you want Cato?"

I asked stepping away from him.

"Just to chat a little bit, get to know each other..." he smirked

"Thanks but, no thanks. I'm not really up for talking with anyone"

Cato frowned in mock sadness

"Aw, did lover boy hurt your feelings?"

He pouted

"Cato-" I started

"Who needs him anyway...you have me... we could... get together and-"

"Cato?!"

He spun around stepping away from me

"Clove, hey, what are you doing here?"

She glared at me crossing her arms

"I forgot something, what about you?" she raised her eyebrows at him

He shrugged "I went for a walk, and now I'm about to leave. Are you coming?" he asked

"I'll stay here a little bit longer, see you later" she said not taking her eyes off of me

"Okay, bye twelve" Cato smirked blowing a kiss at me

As soon as he left Clove marched over to me jabbing me in the chest with her finger

"You. Stay. Away. From. Cato. If there is something between you two I swear I-"

"I would rather die than be with him" I spat turning my back on her

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure you die, fire girl."

* * *

The hallway to my room was empty and I was very thankful for that because I was on the verge of crying and just as I reached for the door knob I heard my name being called by that oh so familiar voice.

I sighed turning around.

"Peeta..." i muttered

He smiled stepping closer to me

"Hey, you did great on the interview the crowd loved you"

"Thanks" I muttered looking down at my feet

"Tia..." Peeta whispered

"Goodnight Peeta..." I said opening my door and going in

"Tatia, what's wrong? Did I say something?" he asked taking my hand in his

I yanked it away

"No! You didn't do anything wrong!" I hissed at him

He winced frowning at me

"Tatia I-"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him instantly regretting it

"Alright, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want!" he yelled back storming off to his room

I locked the door falling on the bed and letting the tears out

Why?!Why, why, why?!

Why does he have to be so nice?

Why did I fall in love with him?

Why did he have to say he likes Katniss out of all the girls out there?!

Why did I yell at him?

And on top of all tomorrow we'll be thrown in the arena to kill each other

But I can't kill him… I just can't...


	7. Ready, get setkill!

This sucks.  
That was my first thought when I woke up, which by the way, was not pleasant.

Why, you ask?

Let me explain.

When you spend the whole night weeping in your pillow not sleeping for one second and in the morning SOMEONE yells in your ear.  
"What are you still doing in your bed?! Get up, get up, and get ready for the busy, busy day!"  
Guess who that someone is?  
If you guessed Effie, you are hundred percent right.  
That woman is like a trumpet.  
Having no other choice, I got dressed and tied my hair in a ponytail joining the "happy bunch" for breakfast  
Peeta and I avoided making eye contact since we lashed out on each other last night and Haymitch... well he was Haymitch drinking his alcohol as usual  
"Don't you think you should actually STAY sober so you could get us some sponsors? "I asked sipping on my hot chocolate, man it was delicious.  
Haymitch grunted  
"Look sweetheart..." He started, taking a big gulp of the drink  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You... don't worry about a thing. You two just try staying alive"  
"Yeah right. I'll probably die the second I step on the ground" I muttered  
"No you won't. If anyone is going to die first it will be me" Peeta said raising his head to look at me  
I frowned  
"Don't say that. You won't die Peeta-"  
"Neither will you."  
He added quickly.  
Haymitch was looking from Peeta to me, clearly highly amused.  
"Peeta, can we please talk?"  
I looked at Haymitch.  
"Somewhere private." I add  
Haymitch glared at me muttering curses drunkly  
I rolled my eyes, keep muttering old man.  
"Yeah, let's go to the roof..." he says getting up

* * *

It felt great being on the fresh air as the cold breeze danced on my skin.  
Peeta sighed pocketing his hands.  
"Well, what did you want to talk about?" he asks  
I bit my lip.  
"Look Peeta ,last night, I-I didn't mean to lash out on you, I was really mad at Cato and-"  
"Why were you mad at Cato?" he asks  
"Um, during your interview with Caesar, Cato came and started flirting with me"  
Peeta's eyes widened as his mouth hang slightly open.  
"He- what?"  
"Yeah, that's why I was mad and yelled at you. Peeta I'm so sorry"  
"No Tia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you too. I don't want to go in the arena being mad at each other" he says embracing me in a hug  
I smile  
"Me too"  
"Tatia, did Cato threaten you or something? Because if he did I'll snap his neck!"  
I froze in my spot.  
I can't tell him about Clove; it's not his job to protect me.  
I shake my head.  
"No, he was a cocky snob, that's all. Thought I would fall for his charm" I snorted  
Peeta laughs, staring at me with a small smile.  
"What?" I ask chuckling  
He shakes his head and then looks at me with a sad smile.  
"Tatia. I need you to promise me something." He said taking my hands in his  
I stared at him, brows furrowed  
"Alright…" I mumble blushing  
"In the arena.." he stops to lick his bottom lip  
"Promise me that you will fight to survive ,no matter what"  
"Peeta I-"  
"Promise me Tatia!" he said squeezing my hands  
His eyes were so sad and pleading staring in my soul, begging me to promise.  
I smiled sadly and nodded.  
"I promise Peeta." I whispered  
He smiled hugging me tightly

"Thank you..." he mumbled

* * *

"I'm going to die"

"No you won't"  
"I'm going to die. I wouldn't be surprised if I step off the metal plate before the buzzer sounds off"  
Cinna sighed rubbing his eyes frustrated.  
"Tatia. First of all, calm down. Secondly, you can do this, I know you can."  
I sniffed sadly pouting  
"You really think so?"  
Cinna smiled  
"If I were allowed to bet, I would bet on you"  
I smiled embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. He never fails to lift my spirit up.  
"Now go put this on" he said handing me the outfit.  
The outfit was a pair of tight black pants, light green blouse, brown belt and a jet black jacket with brown boots. At least it's warm in the outfit.  
"And now for the final touch" Cinna said pinning something to my jacket.  
The Mockingjay pin Katniss gave me.  
I grinned brushing my fingers over it.  
"Cinna! Where did-"  
Cinna placed a finger on his lip silencing me.  
"There are cameras." he whispered  
I nodded still smiling at the pin.  
**"FIFTY. FORTY-NINE-"** the countdown started  
"I am so scared Cinna..." I said chewing on my bottom lip  
"You'll be fine Fire Girl" he said kissing my forehead.  
When I stepped in the capsule, the last thing I saw was Cinna smiling at me before it started moving upwards.  
When it came to a stop I was blinded by bright lights. Adjusting my eyes to the light, I noticed that we were on a green field.  
The tributes were spread in a half circle around the Cornucopia that was filled with weapons, food and other things we desperately need to survive.  
But it would be a bad move for me to go and get some of the stuff. I remember Haymitch telling me and Peeta to run as far away from the Cornucopia as we could, not even taking a second glance at it. And that's what I was going to do.  
**Peeta!**  
I forgot about him.  
I looked around me trying to spot Peeta. He was the 8th one to my right.  
"Make a run for it" I mouthed to him  
He simply shook his head and mouthed  
_"You promised"_  
I stared at him blankly.

_ He was going to fight at the Cornucopia._

I wanted to yell "No" to him, but before I knew it_ the buzzer went off._

* * *

People were screaming all around me. Some begging for mercy, the others in a battle cry.  
While I was running towards the forest, I spotted an orange backpack on the ground. Ignoring Haymitch's advice I went for it. As reached out to grab it, the boy from District 7 got it, and smirked. He was holding a sword in his hand and coming right at me.  
Crap, crap, crap! I thought as I searched around for a weapon, but there was nothing!  
Suddenly, he started choking out blood as he fell on the ground with a knife stuck in his back.  
I looked up to see Clove smirking at me.  
My eyes widened and I grabbed the orange bag, bolting towards the forest.  
"Not so fast!" Clove yelled behind me.  
I felt a sharp pain on my right arm, as the knife cut it a little above my elbow.  
I yelped in pain pressing my palm on the wound not daring to stop.  
"I'm going to get you Fire Girl, just you wait!" Clove shouted.  
Frankly, I didn't really care what she was saying. All I knew was that I need to run as far away from the Cornucopia.  
I gazed over to my knife wound. It was nasty. Warm blood was gushing out of it and it hurts like hell.  
In the process of running like a maniac while examining my wound I crashed in to something or someone, making me fly backwards.  
Great, just what I needed.  
"Ugh!" I grunted opening my eyes.  
A mop of crazy curls and a pair of brown eyes gazed at me terrified. I slowly started getting up when she started weeping.  
"Please don't kill me, please!" she begged  
I smiled at her.  
"I won't harm you... if you don't harm me" I said offering her my hand.  
She stared at my hand for a few moments, and then accepted it.  
"What's your name?" I asked once again pressing my wound.  
"I-I'm Fay. From District 8" she stuttered  
"I'm Tatia, from District 12. Look Fay, we need to get out of here before one of those career snobs finds us. Want to be alliances?"  
She smiled brightly at me and nodded  
"Great, let's go"

* * *

While walking I took a look in the backpack. There was a roap, dried meat strips and a canteen.  
"Water!" I shouted quickly opening the top and pouring some in my mouth. But instead of the cold refreshing sensation I got... nothing. The damn thing is empty!  
"Ugh! Why would I need an empty canteen?!" I shouted frustrated  
I sighed throwing it back in the backpack. We need to find some water and quickly!  
It was getting darker and darker so we had to stop and settle down.  
"Fay, you stay here while I go try and find some water"  
She nodded sitting on the ground.  
I tried making as little noise as I could while I searched for water, but there was no use. No were, there was no river, no lake no puddle…nothing!  
I sighed deciding to take a look from up the tree. As I tried climbing the branch broke and I fell on my but.  
"Stupid tree..." I growled  
I can imagine Katniss and Gale right now, laughing their butts off. I was never good at climbing trees. Dusting myself off, I tried climbing it again, and this time I didn't fall!  
I smirked triumphantly! Ha, take that tree! Okay….I'm starting to crack and it's only been like…5 hours!  
In the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of light and smoke .Someone lighted up a fire. I shook my head feeling sorry for the person.  
**Scream**  
"Please, please don't kill me, please!" I could hear someone screaming not far away. Wait a minute...  
**_Fay!_**  
My eyes widened. Oh my god, that was Fay! She let out one last scream and silence fell all over the forest.  
Then there was laughing .It was coming closer and closer. I bit my lip not daring to make a sound when the careers stopped right below me.  
"Did you see her face?! "Cato laughed wiping his sword  
"Yeah! Please, please don't kill me" Clove imitated Fay  
Glimmer and Marvel laughed with the two of them. I scrunched my nose. Those sick bastards.  
"Guys, wait. The cannon didn't blow." Cato said  
"Someone should go finish her off" Marvel suggested  
Then they started arguing on who'll go and finish Fay off.  
"I'll go do It." the 5th and oh so familiar voice said.  
My breath hitched as I silently gasped.  
**_Peeta._**  
"Alright lover boy, hurry up we need to find Tatia" Cato said  
"What's the big deal, she won't go anywhere" Peeta mumbled disappearing in the forest as the careers move forward.  
How could he?!  
How could he do this?! I thought he was my friend...  
I took out the rope and tied myself to the tree so I wouldn't fall down when I'm asleep.  
Today, 11 kids died at the Cornucopia bloodbath and now Fay which makes it 12. Now there are 12 of us left.  
Even though Peeta joined the careers, I am glad that he is still alive.  
The cannon blew signaling that Fay is dead. I sighed closing my eyes and drifted away in a deep slumber.


	8. Hallucinations and careers

I have been walking for hours around the arena, and there was still no water. The only place I know that has water for sure is by the Cornucopia, and I am not planning on getting myself killed, so that's a no on going back there. My lips are dry, my head is pounding like crazy, and my wound feels like it's on fire. I tried licking my lips a few times to alleviate the dryness, but now it's making it even worse.

"If I don't find some water I'll be forced to drink my own piss" I mumbled kicking around a rock that I found.

* * *

Alright, this is insane! I am sure that I searched this whole damn area and I still didn't find a drop of water. Maybe the Game Makers are messing around with me.

I sighed picking up the rock (and yes I was kicking the rock around for a while now)

"What do you say Rocky, can you guide me to some water? " (And yes, again, I did name the rock Rocky)

No reply.

I frowned throwing the rock in the trees. Great. Now I'm going mad. I must look like a complete lunatic, talking to a rock.

Just then I heard a splash in the direction I threw the rock.

My eyes widened as a big berserk smile appeared on my face.

Could it actually be water?!

I cannot describe to you how happy and insane I looked in that moment when I spotted a pond full of refreshing cold water.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, Rocky I love you" I screamed not caring how foolish I look. Throwing my hands in the air I ran towards the pond dipping my head underwater, gulping as much as possible. The cold refreshing liquid ran down my throat, instantly making it less itchy and dry.

I sat near the water washing of the dirt and blood of my wound, and securing it with a gauze that was in the backpack. I took the opportunity to eat a piece of dried meat and enjoy the silence as much as I could.

* * *

Somewhere between eating and listening to the birds chipper, I fell asleep since I am now hunting with my dad.

"D-daddy?"

He smiled ruffling my hair

"Hi freckles"

I laughed fixing my hair. Oh how I missed him.

"I missed you daddy. Look in what a mess I'm in" I said hugging him.

He kissed my head stroking my hair lightly.

"I miss you too freckles. And one more thing...don't ever give up, even when it seems impossible"

And with that he disappeared.

"Daddy? Daddy!" I yelled jerking up and staring wide-eyed

"Oh my god ..." I whispered

The once green and bushy forest was now completely on fire. Flames swallowed the trees and the grass creating smoke that quickly spread all around me.

I started freaking out and frantically looked around for a place to escape. My throat started itching and my eyes burned from the thick smoke in the air.

"Run!" I heard a voice shout

I looked up to see Tripp, the boy from District 10.

He was running as fast as he could, but with the broken leg it wasn't really going that well.

I quickly grabbed my backpack, flinging it over my shoulder and running in Tripp's direction.

He stumbled on a large branch and fell.

"Help! Help me!" he yelled.

Well... he did kind of warn me.

"Ah crap." I mumbled as I ran over to him.

"Tripp! Grab my hand!" I yelled

He did as he was told and I yanked him up, helping him to stand

It would be pretty hard to run through this forest alone, and not to mention that I'm basically carrying a fully grown boy on my shoulders while I'm dodging branches that are on flame.

"Hold on Tripp!" I yelled tightening my grip on him.

Just than an enormous tree fell in front of us.

I screamed sharply as it fell on my foot.

"Oh god! Tripp, help me! The tree crushed my foot" I pleaded yanking on my leg, but there was no use. I was stuck.

Tripp smiled evilly starting to limp away.

"No can't do 12, I need a head start. Oh and... Thanks for the help" he said disappearing somewhere in the forest.

"You little back-stabbing bastard! I should of let you burn when I had the chance!" I yelled in his direction

Curses on my need to help other people.

The flames were getting much closer to me and the smoke was thicker.

I started coughing and grasping for air.

This is it. I was going to die. Now I can see mom and dad... Then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was...still alive?

I'm alive! The fire was no longer there, and I'm breathing!

The Game Makers probably don't want me to die from natural causes... they want me to be slaughtered by some tribute...Eh; at least I'm still alive...for now.

But the tree is still crushing my foot.

I groaned as I pushed the tree, but no, I just can't get my foot out.

Then I thought of something. What if I could dig my foot a way out?

It sounds crazy, but it might just work.

"Just...one...more...pull!" I shouted as I finally managed to pull my leg out

"Yes!" I threw my hands up exhausted from the digging

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. My foot is sore, and it hurts so much.

I need a place to rest so I ...somehow, climbed up a tree (I fell two times but finally succeeded the third time) and tied myself to the tree.

* * *

When I woke up, it was already night time.

The sound of laughter jerked me out of my sleep.

I looked down to see the whole pack of the careers, and Peeta, sitting around the fire they made.

"You should of let me kill him Cato, he was pathetic" Clove sneered sharpening her blades

"He had a broken leg, he would have died anyway. I just made it easier for him" Cato said smirking

They were talking about Tripp. Well serves that bastard right.

"Hey lover boy, where are we heading next? You aren't really doing a good job at leading us to 12" Cato said

Peeta shuffled in his spot uncomfortably

"I know where she went, we'll find her..." he said

"Yeah, we better do, or else we won't need you anymore" Marvel said glaring at Peeta as Glimmer chuckled

"From what 10 said, she's probably already dead. I knew she was pathetic" Clove sneered

I snorted a little too loud and instantly covered my mouth.

Good going Tatia you idiot!

They all looked up, and when they saw me they all smirked except Peeta, who stared blankly at me.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't 12. Nice seeing you again" Cato said grabbing his sword

"I would say it's nice seeing you too, but I hate all of you. Plus, you are out to kill me so..." I said staring at Peeta coldly

He frowned at me.

Cato chuckled

"Too bad, I really liked you 12. You had...potential" he smirked

Ew.

"Let me kill the little rat Cato!" Clove hissed glaring so intensely at me, that it looked kind of silly.

"Nah-ah, she's mine…" he said trying to climb up the tree

I think I saw a flash of disappointment and anger cross over Cloves face when Cato said that.

"Go get her Cato!"

"Come on Cato, you can do it!"

He then fell flat on his arse.

I couldn't hold it anymore, so I started laughing insanely...then I remembered that I fell 4 times while trying to climb up and that shut me up.

"Forget climbing up, I'll get her down" Glimmer said as she raised her bow and shot an arrow at me.

Thankfully, she sucks at archery and missed hitting me.

"Wow... you sure got me" I said smirking

"S-shut up" she said getting all red in the face.

"Look guys, we can just wait until morning to kill her, I mean, she HAS to come down eventually" Peeta said

"Yeah...good idea lover boy." Cato said getting in his sleeping bag.

"I'll kill you tomorrow fire girl" Clove mumbled as she fell asleep.

Peeta was the only one still awake. He stared at me with sad eyes and I stared at him the same way.

Eventually I fell asleep to the forest night sounds and Peeta's blue eyes that the fire light enchanted.

* * *

"**Pssssst"**

Snoring

**"Psssssssttttt!"**

"Huh, what?!" I jerked out of my sleep looking around me and almost falling off the tree. But thank god I was tied to it.

**"Hey"**

I looked to my right to see wild brown curls and a pair of big brown eyes staring at me, hidden behind the leafs.

**Rue**.

She peeked her head out of the leafs, waving at me.

I smiled at her and waved back.

She pointed above my head and then pointed at my knife.

I looked up confused and saw that she was pointing at a nest. And not just any nest, those were **tracker-jackers**, genetically breaded bees. Extremely deadly.

I looked back at her and she smirked.

I knew what I had to do.

But first I have to do something else.

I picked up a pinecone and threw it at Peeta.

It hit him on the face making him jerk up.

He looked up at me tiredly and I smiled at him sadly.

"Run when I say so" I mouthed to him and pointed at the tracker-jacker nest.

He looked at me wide-eyed and mouthed "Are you insane?!"

I smirked and nodded taking my knife and sawed the branch with the nest on it.

A few of them came out, one even managed to sting me on the back of my neck.

I bit my tongue not to scream.

"Ready?" I mouthed

Peeta nodded

"Go!" I said as I kicked the nest down.

Peeta ran away when the nest fell down, and angry tracker-jackers started coming out, stinging the careers.

Cato, Clove and Marvel managed to run away with a few of them following behind, while Glimmer was on the ground, screaming and covered with tracker-jackers. She dropped her bow and arrows on the ground. That was my chance.

I came down from the tree grabbing the bow, but not before a few of the tracker-jackers stung me.

"P-please!" Glimmer screamed

I stared at her sadly as I took the bow and an arrow releasing Glimmer from the pain.

* * *

Everything was spinning as I ran through the forest. The poison from the tracker-jackers made me hallucinate some weird things.

"She's over there!" I could hear Clove yell

Frankly, I wanted to let them kill me. I was so tired.

But then someone grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Tatia, what are you waiting for!?Run!"

It was Peets. He came back.

"Run!"

I gathered enough strength and stumbled around the forest until

Finally, out of breath and energy, I blacked out...


	9. Lay me down on a, bed of roses

_**I am so bad at updating... anyway enjoy reading :)**_

* * *

"Peeta..." I mumbled

"He's still alive, don't worry." I opened my eyes to see Rue staring down at me

I smiled at her

"How long was I out?" I asked sitting up

"Two days" she answered

"Two days?! Did someone die?" I asked

She nodded

"The boy from 10 and the girl from 2"

"Okay...thank you Rue, for saving me" I smiled at her

She smiled back

"No problem"

"Peeta, the boy from your District, do you really like him?" she asked grinning at me

I blushed chuckling nervously

"I...uum...Look sweetie, there is 10 of us left. The only way we can survive is if we work together, so Rue..." I smiled

"Want to be alliances?"

"Alright, and I already have a plan!" she said smiling brightly

"Oh, well what's the plan? I asked

"We're gonna steal some food from the careers" she smirked devilish

If I had a cup filled with water, I would drink it and spit it out in dramatic shock. But since I don't, I just stared at her blankly.

"Steal...from the careers. Rue, that's like planning your own death"

She shook her tiny head making her brown curls bounce.

"No, I have a plan. The food is gathered in a pyramid shape pile by the Cornucopia. I've been spying on them for the last two days. We can create a distraction, and when they are gone we steal their food." she exclaimed proudly

I stared at her in amazement.

"For a 12 year old girl, you're pretty smart and devilish you know that" I said chuckling

She giggled

* * *

"Okay, so I go over to the Cornucopia, hide until you light up the fire that will make the careers leave their position, steal their food and meet up with you... did I get it right?"

"Yes" she said smiling

"Great... oh! How will we know if the other is alright?" I asked

Rue bit her lower lip thinking, and then whistled a few tunes.

After a couple of seconds I heard the same tunes all around the forest.

"That is amazing! How did y-"

"Mockingjays. I got the idea when I saw your pin. I like it." she said smiling

"Thank you" I replied gazing at the pin.

* * *

I peered over at the careers as I was hiding behind the trees. They were all gathered by the Cornucopia, lying around.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Cato suddenly asked getting to his feet

"Come on guys, let's go check it out. 3 stay here and try to not mess up things" he said grabbing his sword and leaving with the other tributes.

Now is my only chance.

Just as I prepared to run towards the pile of food, the girl from District 5 hopped in different spots around the pile. She grabbed what she needed and sprinted away, unnoticed by the boy from District 3. She was like a fox. In both looks and personality, so I decided to call her Foxface.

But one thing I didn't really understand, why was she hopping around?

And then it hit me.

"The explosions ..." I mumbled

The boy from district 3 reactivated them.

Great. Just my luck.

I decided to try another tactic. Since I can't hop around like Foxface, I'm gonna blow up their food.

Grabbing my bow and arrows, I aimed for the sack of apples .The arrow cut the sack, making the apples tumble down. Yes, score.

"Hey!" the boy from District 3 yelled noticing me.

"Crap!" I yelled running away, but not fast enough because the explosion knocked me off of my feet making me hit the ground.

"Ugh... at least they don't have food" I grunted getting up. I have a major headache and several burns and cuts.

* * *

"Rue!" I called for her, whistling the tune she thought me.

Where could she be?

"Rue!" I called again

**"TATIA! Help!"** I heard her scream

"Rue! I'm coming Rue!" I yelled, already sprinting towards her.

When I found her, she was in a net, trying to get out.

"Rue, hold on!" I said cutting the net.

When I finally cut it open, and Rue came out, I hugged her tightly.

"Rue I am so-" but before I could finish, she pushed me away from her.

I looked at her confused and then gasped.

She saved my life.

A spear was sticking out of her stomach.

I was shaking with anger. Quickly grabbing my bow and arrows I shot the person behind me not even caring who it is. Turns out it was that sick bastard Marvel. My arrow shot him right in the forehead, killing him instantly. He doesn't even deserve to die that fast and painlessly.

I turned over towards Rue, my anger now fading and turning in to pain and sorrow.

"Rue..." I whispered laying her small fragile body on the ground and placing her head on my lap.

She was shaking.

"I-I'm co-old" she stuttered

"Shhhh Rue, everything will be alright sweetie" I whispered as I kissed her head

"P-promise me t-that you'll win" she choked out and with that she closed her eyes and her small head rolled to the side.

She was dead.

"I promise Rue, I promise!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

When I stopped crying, I picked up a bunch of flowers spreading it all over Rue's body, only leaving out her head.

I kissed her forehead one last time, before looking up and giving the 3-finger salute. I wanted the people from District 11 to know that Rue didn't die in vain.

* * *

In the middle of me going around nowhere, Seneca decided to announce something.

**_"Attention tributes! There has been a rule change. If you and your fellow tribute from the same District are still alive, you can both be victors of the 74th Hunger Games. That is all and may the odds ever be in your favor"_ **and with that the announcement ended

My heart started beating fast and I suddenly got this little spark of motivation. I and Peeta could both win!

I have to go find him...

* * *

I'm so vulnerable and heartbroken now, that I can't even think straight.

Rues death had a horrible effect on me. She grew on me, I saw her like my little sister who I need to protect no matter what… and I failed.

And on top of it all, I need to find Peeta who's hiding God knows where!

**Crunch.**

My vision was still blurry from the tears and my hands were sore because of the wounds from the explosion earlier today, so when I tried to reach for my blade I was pinned to a tree with a sword against my neck.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise… I caught you off-guard 12"

"Cato…" I groaned

He chuckled and moved away his sword.

"Alright, here's how it's going to go. You'll attack me and I'll try and block your attack, in which I'll fail miserably. Then you'll laugh evilly and kill me" I say dryly.

This was going on for too long. Peeta's better off without me anyway.

Cato laughed and stepped a little bit closer.

"I could do that 12… or I could just let you walk away, like nothing happened…" Cato whispered softly the last part. He was so close that I felt his warm breath tickle the skin on my neck.

"W-what?" I stuttered gulping.

I turned my head towards him, our noses almost touching.

Hey, he has really pretty blue eyes… I didn't notice that before- What!?

Of course you didn't Tatia; he was trying to kill you!

My heart was pounding so fast and loud, and I think he could feel it too since he was so close to me. This has got to be some stupid trick before he kills me.

"Yeah right, Cato. You tried to kill me a few days ago and now you're just gonna let me go? I don't think so" I sneered

"I think you're fascinating and I like you. I'm willing to put all of that behind us, 12" he said smirking

"I have a name, you know" I muttered

He grinned childishly "I know. I just like calling you 12"

"Fine, 2" I bit back

He laughed stepping away. I actually... for a second there I wished he was closer again…

No. Snap out of it Tatia!

"Just kill me already, Cato." I said taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

He sighed mumbling

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

This is it. I'm a goner.

I thought of Katniss, Prim, Gale, Mrs. Everdeen, of District 12, The Hob and… Peeta, I hope he goes home…. Then my parents came to my mind… I'm gonna see them again. That made me happy.

I was prepared to die… but nothing happened.

Why didn't anything happen?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around for Cato… nothing was there.

"I can't believe it…" I breathed out "He- He actually let me live…"

When he said _"I can't believe I'm doing this…" he meant by letting me live._

_"I think you're fascinating and I like you-"_

I was so busy thinking of death that I didn't listen to what he was actually saying. He… likes me?

But I don't like him...

I mean… he did let me live... No. I love Peeta...

**Peeta…**

"I need to find Peeta" I say pushing all my thoughts and emotions towards Cato to the side.

I can't think of it now…._** All that matters is Peeta…**_


	10. It's like playing hide and seek

**_Sorry for not updating sooner, enjoy reading! xoxo_**

* * *

"Damn it Peeta, where could you be?!"

I have been walking around, what seems like hours and there is still no sign of Peeta. I saw a section of blood splattered on a huge rock. I'm starting to get scared. What if he's badly hurt and he is bleeding to death right now.

No. No, no, no…

To get my mind of that I thought about the first time I met Peeta...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I was at school._

_Two days after my father's death._

_We had art class (A/N: I don't know if they ACTUALLY have art class in the fictional world of THG, but let us say they do), and we were supposed to draw our family._

_I remember sitting there, my tears falling on the empty piece of paper while the other kids happily drew their family._

_"Why aren't you drawing anything?"_

_I looked up to see a blonde boy with ocean blue eyes staring at me._

_"I don't have a family... my mom died, my dad died... I'm all alone" I sobbed_

_He frowned at me and took my paper starting to draw on it._

_"You're not alone. Your mom and dad are up in heaven and they're watching you all the time. See" he said showing me the drawing._

_It was my mom and dad; they were up on a cloud watching down on me._

_I smiled faintly wiping my tears away._

_"Thank you..." I mumbled_

_He just grinned returning to his drawing..._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

* * *

"Peeta!" I whisper- yelled

Nothing. Damn that boy.

"Ugh, Peeta I swear if I find you I'll kill you myself" I mumbled

"Yeah freckles… you do that"

I screamed jumping backwards at his exhausted voice. Peeta was covered in mud, lying helplessly on the ground.

"Peeta, oh my god! " I said practically choking him with my hug

He laughed dryly coughing

"Y-you should go before-."

"No! Peeta, I didn't come all this way just to leave you! We're going to stick together and we are going to win this thing Peeta" I said determined

"Come on; let's get you out of there "I said trying to get the dirt off of him

* * *

When I managed to get the mud off of him I examined his whole body for any wounds. And just when I thought that he was perfectly fine and unharmed-I saw his leg.

It was revolting. His upper tight was deeply cut, and you could almost see a small part of the bone. Since I felt like I was going to vomit in him any second now, I covered it with some leaves that Mrs. Everdeen told me are great for clearing dirt and other crap out of the flesh. Well not exactly with those words but you get the point.

I felt so bad for Peeta seeing his facial expression. It must hurt like hell.

I grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly; he smiled painfully at me squeezing my hand back.

When the leaves somewhat cleaned all the dirty stuff out of the flesh, it was time to actually try wiping of the dry blood and covering it with a gauze.

But to do that I have to take of his pants...

"Um Peeta... I kind of have to take of your pants so I can clean your wound" I said shyly

Damn this was so awkward.

Peeta smirked at me chuckling.

"Go ahead freckles" he said laughing

"Shush Mellark" I laughed blushing

* * *

The actual process of getting the pants off was exhausting. I had to stop every five seconds because it hurt Peeta, but after 10 minutes off pulling and stopping I managed to take them off.

Carefully cleaning the dry blood from his leg, I spilled a little water on the wound ant than covered it with two gauzes and securing it with a piece of my blouse.

"There, that should do it for now." I exclaimed

"I'm going to go wash your pants" I said getting up

"Wait. If you put them back on me my boxers will just get them dirty again" he said

I stared at him for a minute before speaking

"Are you suggesting I wash them too?" I asked blankly

Peeta shrugged

"I didn't say that, but hey, if you suggest it..." he smirked at me

I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Alright, but you'll have to take them of halfway!" I said crouching besides him

He nodded starting to pull down his boxers.

Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, I thought as I pulled his boxers off.

I made sure that my head was turned around while I was doing that otherwise it would be plain awkward for both of us-well maybe for me.

After all of his clothes were washed and back on his body, I helped Peeta to stand up by putting his arm around my shoulder.

While I was searching for him, I came across a cave. It was perfect for hiding, so that's where I took us to.

The cave was dark and wet but nothing unbearable.

I carefully placed Peeta on the ground, paying attention not to hurt his tight.

"Are you okay? Do you feel comfortable here? Do you want me to-"

"I'm fine Tia, stop worrying" Peeta said putting a stop to my rambling

"Alright... get some rest Peeta" I said lying besides him.


	11. Let's not play pretende

The sound of the rain woke both of us up, after an uncomfortable but pleasing sleep.

"'Morning..." I mumbled to Peeta

"'Morning freckles..." he said sleepily

I chuckled smiling at him.

I wish every morning was like this-I mean waking up to Peeta's voice not being forced to hide from the people hunting us.

After a few moments of silence I couldn't help but ask him something.

"Peeta, do you...are you actually in love with Katniss?" I blurted out

Crap, why did I ask him that?!

Because you're jealous, stupid!

Peeta looked at me before motioning for me to come closer. I leaned forward, our noses almost touching

"I said I liked Katniss because me and Haymitch made some kind of plan, but the girl I really like... came here with me" he whispered softly in my ear.

I moved backwards, my heart beating uncontrollably and just stared at him.

D-did he just confess that...he likes me. Our faces were a few inches away from each other, standing there and staring at the other person.

And in that moment we both leaned forward, our lips touching.

It was the most amazing feeling I ever felt. His lips brushed against mine softly, leaving a warm sensation on them. The kiss wasn't passionate or rough, no, it was gentle and caring. It felt like there were no people watching us, like we weren't in the arena right now...just the two of us enjoying every second with each other.

When we pulled away from each other I felt the need to press my lips on his and never pull them away.

I stared at his deep ocean blue eyes smiling like an idiot. If we weren't hiding from the careers I would have screamed of pure joy.

…Careers... Cato… Oh gosh…

There was a long silence between us; we were just staring at each other…

"…Well, say something, freckles" Peeta said laughing

"Err…I …well... I -" Apparently I lost the ability to speak normal and instead I produce weird choking sounds.

How lady like off me.

There was a flash of silver from outside so I went to check it. That took my mind of off things.

"I'll be right back Peeta" I said coming out of the cave.

On the muddy and wet floor was a silver box with a parachute hanging from it.

Oh my god, this was a sponsor gift! Haymitch did it! I thought cheerfully

"Thank god!" I said as I opened the silver box.

The gift was some yellow soup thing that looked like dog piss. Eh, maybe it tastes good. There was also a small slip of paper in there.

I took the small paper and read it.

"That was barely a kiss sweetheart"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Haymitch.

What does he want me to do? Eat Peeta's face out?! I won't be doing that by the way.

I returned back inside the cave, shaking my head so I could dry off. I feel like a dog doing that.

"Look, Peeta, sponsor gift!" I said happily

"What is it?" Peeta asked trying to get up

"Warm dog piss…"

Just kidding. I didn't say that.

"It's soup for you. Now eat" I said stuffing the spoon in his mouth.

I'm so gentle, I thought sarcastically

"I'm not hungry Tatia" Peeta said

I frowned at him

"Peeta, you haven't eaten anything in days. Please..." I said pulling on my best "puppy-dog" face.

Peeta rolled his eyes and laughed, gulping down the soup.

I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Nah-ah, not anymore freckles..." he mumbled kissing my lips.

I blushed and giggled, laying my head on his chest.

We talked for a while but eventually fell asleep from the sound of the rain drops.

For the first time, Cato wasn't the one who popped in to my mind.

* * *

Our sleep was a complete fail. If you could even call it a sleep. Peeta was shaking from the cold and his wound was getting much worse, leaving me to watch him struggle helplessly.

**"Attention Tributes! Tomorrow evening, we will be arranging a Feast at the Cornucopia! We will give you some...gifts. It will be something that you or your fellow tribute desperately need… We hope you'll join the Feast!"** Seneca's voice echoed over the arena.

My head jerked up from Peeta's chest, an optimistic smile forming on my face.

"This is great! Just what we needed! I'll go to the Feast and get the gift then-"

"-You can get killed! No Tatia, I can't let you go!" Peeta protested.

"Peeta! You're condition is getting worse you can't just expect me to stay here and watch you die!"

"And you can't expect me to let you go die for me!" he said taking my hands in his.

"Ugh, Peeta!" I whined

He pulled me towards him and kissed me, both of his hands resting gently on each side of my face.

"I don't want to lose you..." he said resting his forehead on mine

"And I don't want to lose you..." I whispered back

"Please...don't go" he mumbled

I sighed

"Alright. I won't go Peeta"

"Promise?" he asked

I smiled

"Promise."

Recently, I've been making these promises that I just might not keep...


	12. Cheating Death And Breaking Promises

Great. Just great.  
How am i supposed to go to that damn Feast now?! I am not planning on staying here and letting Peeta die. I wanted to sneak out and go to the Feast but knowing Peeta he would probably crawl after me, so that was definitely not an option...  
I could always knock him out with a big rock and go to the Feast...actually...that's not a bad idea...  
As i strategically planned how to knock Peeta out with a rock, another silver box fell in front of me.  
I opened it and found a syringe with a note attached to it  
**"Go to the Feast. P.S this is for Peeta"**  
I rolled my eyes  
No duh, Haymitch. I won't be stabbing myself with it.  
This is great, it will knock out Peeta for a while so i can go to the Feast and get the gift thing!  
I pocketed the syringe and came inside sitting next to Peeta.  
We didn't talk much, i just made him eat a bit and then we just sat there in silence.  
Okay Tatia, this is your chance.  
I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, being careful to get the syringe.  
"Thank you...for taking care of me..." he mumbled kissing my neck  
I sighed raising the syringe behind his head  
"That's what I'm about to do now..." i said as i plunged the needle in his skin.  
He jerked up looking at me wide eyed.  
"Tatia! What did you do?" he asked dizzily shaking.  
The thing in the syringe must be working.  
"I'm not gonna let you die Peeta..."  
"You...promised.." he mumbled as he fell unconscious.

I made sure to kiss his cheek and cover him with my jacket before heading to the Cornucopia.

* * *

There was a table in front of the Cornucopia with 4 orange backpacks with our District's number pinned on them. Each of one has something we all desperately need.

Out of nowhere, Foxface sprints over to her backpack, grabs it and quickly disappears.  
Wow that was fast.  
I bit my lower lip and bolted towards the backpacks.  
I grabbed mine and ran towards the woods, but crashed right in to Clove.  
When she saw me lying on the ground she smirked and charged towards me.  
I ducked down making Clove fall flat on her face.  
Ha, eat some grass Clove.  
She got up and wiped off the grass from her face before charging at me with full speed.  
This time, i wasn't prepared and i was knocked down on the ground.  
Ouch.  
Clove dove on top of me and smirked.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Fire Girl" she hissed pressing her blade to my troth.  
I growled at her trying to kick her of but there was no use.  
For a petite girl she was really strong.  
"Not so fast 12, first I'm going to mess up that pretty little face of yours" she said running her blade along my cheek.  
Shit that hurts!  
"What's the matter Clove, jealous because Cato doesn't love you back?! " i hissed at her  
She laughed bitterly before cutting my cheek...again.  
"Alright enough with the games you little rat, I'm going to kill you now so you can join your little friend. What was her name again...Ronny? Ruby? Oh right, Rue was her name. And you'll end up just like her...dead!" she said raising her blade to stab me.  
"Go to hell Clove!" i spat closing my eyes ready to die, but nothing happened.  
Clove's weight suddenly disappeared from me as i opened my eyes.  
Crap...this was bad.  
Clove was pinned on the wall by Tresh who looked like he was ready to kill anyone who he spots.  
How the heck am i supposed to get out of this one?!  
"You. You killed Rue didn't you!?" he yelled at Clove  
"P-please, let me go! It wasn't me, it was Marvel!" she choked out  
"Cato! Cato help me!" she screamed  
"Don'. Lie. To. Me!" with every word he said, Tresh smacked her head against the Cornucopia, it was even painful to watch him do it.  
He smacked her head one more time and threw her on the ground where she was lying till.  
Clove was dead.  
He killed her.  
Now he's going to kill me.  
Suddenly, he looked down at me.  
"I know you were Rues ally so I'll let you just this once 12, for Rue" he said picking up his as well as Cato and Clove's backpacks and bolted away.  
What the heck?!  
Did he just let me...live?!  
I'm one lucky idiot.  
Grabbing my backpack i bolted towards the forest before Cato arrives.  
Damn this was a messed up day for me! I avoided death...twice!


	13. False Alarm

This was a huge accomplishment for me; I thought I would get killed the second I got near the Cornucopia.  
Actually, I was about to get killed not once but twice and by sheer dumb luck I avoided it.

But that's not really important at this moment; the only thing that matters is Peetas medicine and wellbeing.

I carefully slide down in the dark and wet cave finding Peeta cuddle up in my jacket his head resting on the ground. He was in the same position as when I left him.  
Good, maybe I can tell him that it was only a dream and that the Sponsors sent the medicine...  
Since my stomach produced dying animal sounds signaling me that it was hungry, I got out the rabbit I caught and made a nice stew making sure to save some for later.  
We were running low on food and the rabbit was the last thing we have.  
I'll have to go hunt.  
Placing the two small bowls next to me I sat near Peeta lightly shaking his shoulder.  
"Peeta…" I whispered soothingly "Peeta wake up…" Nothing.  
I sighed, frustrated.  
I leaned down bringing my lips on to his.  
I smirked when I felt him kiss back.  
"…Tia?" he asked opening his eyes tiredly  
"Hey…" I said helping him to sit up.  
"What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes  
"You…fell…asleep?" I said smiling sheepishly at him.  
Crap, that sounded more like a question then a statement.  
Hi blinked a couple of times before smiling at me.  
"How long was I asleep-" he suddenly stopped looking at my cheek.  
"Why do you have a cut on your cheek and what is that?!" he asked pointing to the orange backpack  
Well, so much for my plan.  
"Well I umm….Okay fine I went to the Feast to get the gift but Clove cut my cheek with her stupid blade and just when she raised her blade to kill me Thresh came and killed her. Then I thought he was going to kill me too but he didn't because I was Rue's ally…So I took the backpack and came here, made some food and now I'm explaining everything to you." I said grinning at him  
Peetas face was as white and blank as it could get.  
He wasn't moving or saying anything.  
"Peeta?" I asked poking his arm  
"You drugged me, went to the Feast even when YOU PROMISED you wouldn't, almost got killed TWICE so you could get that gift?" he asked blankly  
"Which is by the way your medicine and yes, I did"  
"You could of get killed Tatia! I could have lost you" he rambled  
"Peeta I'm here now, I'm not dead! I mean I could have been… but I'm not!"  
He sighed hugging me tightly  
"Don't you EVER leave me like that again!" he mumbled kissing my cheek

"Alright…" I murmured in his neck

"Now…let's save your life" I said grabbing the needle

* * *

After jamming the needle in Peetas arm we both decided to rest for a while.

When I woke up Peeta was still asleep.  
I smiled to myself before standing up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit on his lap.  
"Where are you going freckles?" he asked smiling  
I rolled my eyes "We're out of food so I was going to go hunt"  
"Oh no you're not, you can't go risk your life… AGAIN" Peeta demanded tightening his grip around me

"Peeta if I don't get some food I'll starve to death. If you're that worried for me than, let's go together"

* * *

**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**  
Here's the deal; Peeta just can't keep quiet even when he's not talking! Every step he makes he steps on something that makes loud cracking noises!  
I mean, I get it; His leg is hurt, I don't blame him but he could at least try to be less… noisy and sneakier. He's walking like Haymitch after 2 bottles of alcohol.  
"Peeta, can you try not to attract every living dangerous thing in here by stepping on every possible branch?!" I asked annoyed  
"I don't step on every branch!" he protested stomping down his foot  
Crunch.  
That's when I started laughing hysterically  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked giggling  
Peeta rolled his eyes and grabbed my bow.  
"Ha-ha very funny. Here, I'll go hunt and you can go pick berries" he said smirking  
I stared at him like he told me to kill someone.  
"Peeta, no offence but… you suck at archery. And most likely you'll end up stabbing yourself in the eye with the arrow, so let the adults handle the weapons" I said chuckling and taking the bow from him.  
"Well I'm sorry. Not everyone is gifted like the great Tatia Brownwood" he said sarcastically  
I giggled hugging him  
"I'm sorry Peeta. But you cook better than me and that's something" I said grinning  
"I know, I'm amazing" he smirked

"Alright Mr. Amazing, I'll meet you back here later, alright?" I smiled disappearing in the forest.

* * *

"This should be enough" I mumbled to myself putting away the dead rabbits.  
Today, I managed to catch 3 rabbits. Hopefully Peeta was successful at picking the be-  
I froze dead in my track when the cannon went off.  
Somebody died.  
The worst possible thought went through my mind.  
What if-  
W-what if it's…. Peeta.

"Peeta!" I called out running towards our meeting spot.

"Peeta!" I screamed running through the forest.  
Nothing. No response.  
No, no, no, no, NO!  
He can't be dead, he just can't! If he's dead that I'm as good as dead too!  
It's my fault he's dead! Why did I let him go alone!?  
The tears started flowing down my cheeks as I struggled to breathe.  
"Peet-"  
I crashed in to something falling down with a loud "umph"  
"Tatia!? What's wrong, why are you cr-"  
"Peeta, never do that again!" I screeched jumping on him  
"Whoa, what happened?" he asked hugging me back  
"The cannon happened! I thought you were dead Peeta!" I cried out  
"I-I'm sorry Tia, I didn't hear the cannon" he mumbled  
I calmed down wiping my tears away.  
"It's fine. I'm just glad you're alright" I said smiling  
"Come on, let's get the berries" he said taking my hand  
We walked around for a bit and when we arrived at the spot with the berries I froze in my spot.  
The berries that Peeta picked were Nightlock.  
One berry can kill you within minutes heck even seconds!  
"Peeta! That's Nightlock, you could have died!" I hissed at him  
"Oh…" he mumbled  
"That's right "oh"" I mumbled glaring at the berries  
"I'll get rid of t-"  
But I stopped dead in my tracks.  
There, near Peetas backpack I saw a dead body.  
But until then, my stomach was still twisting and turning.  
I stepped closer to the body and as soon as I saw it, I felt the weight lifting of my chest.  
Foxface was lying dead on the ground, the deadly berries still in her mouth.  
It's not Cato, a small voice in my head whispers.  
Stop it! I scolded myself  
"See Peeta! That could have been you!" I said pointing at her dead body  
Peeta just stared at her pale as a ghost.  
"Its better this way… at least she died quickly…" I mumbled  
Peeta just nodded  
I sighed taking his hand  
"Come on, let's go back to the cave…"  
So we headed back to our cave hand-in-hand.


End file.
